


Rules of The Rat Cult

by DEFINITELY_NOT_A_PETE_WENTZ_CULT



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Definitely not a Pete Wentz cult, Other, We worship h i m
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DEFINITELY_NOT_A_PETE_WENTZ_CULT/pseuds/DEFINITELY_NOT_A_PETE_WENTZ_CULT
Summary: The rules you must follow in order to be a rat.





	Rules of The Rat Cult

**Author's Note:**

> As Cult Writer, it is my duty to inform the world of the function of the cult by writing. As such, I have decided to inform the general populace of the rules and methods by which they can join the cult.  
> -Rat Doctor

The Rat Cult was established by Emo Rat, and we thank her eternally for leading us to h i m.

Basic rules of the cult:

1\. You must worship h i m.

2\. You must not hate on the other members of the Rat Cult. Remember, the only superior being in this cult is h i m.

 

3\. Upon joining the cult, you must choose for yourself a Rat Name.

 

4\. You must support the other members of the Rat Cult in all of their endeavors. Even if they decide to lick febreeze.

 

5\. You must listen to t h e m, Fall Out Boy.

 

6\. Rats are never abandoned, though they may perish or make questionable choices.

 

If you follow all of these rules or are willing to follow all of these rules, you may join the Rat Cult.

 

Remember,

h e is here

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to join the cult, message @golden_dr_benzedrine on instagram this message: "Rat Doctor, I do not worship Pete Wentz either."


End file.
